While larger vehicles for transporting people, such as automobiles and airplanes, have become increasingly numerous and important in our society, there has also developed a need for smaller more efficient means for transporting people over relatively short distances without the expense, inconvenience, and environmental concerns usually associated with the use of larger vehicles.
Two-wheeled vehicles such as bicycles and motor cycles have of course been available for many years. These vehicles, however, require a certain amount of dexterity and skill to use safety and conveniently. Further, in the case of the typical motor cycle, there is a great deal of noise and exhaust pollution usually associated with the internal combustion engine which powers these vehicles. In the case of the typical bicycle, a certain amount of physical stamina is also required in order to power the vehicle.
Electrically powered vehicles have recently received increased attention largely because they present a nonpolluting and fuel efficient alternative to the internal combustion engine automobile. For the most part, however, electrically driven vehicles have been relatively large four-wheeled units which have attempted to mimic the internal combustion engine automobile in size and use. Although such vehicles do indeed answer some environmental concerns, they remain relatively large, cumbersome, and expensive vehicles suitable of use only on traditional highways and roads.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an environmentally friendly, quiet, nonpolluting vehicle which is economical to operate and purchase, compact and easy to store and transport and which can provide localized transportation for one or two people especially in nonhighway usage. Such a vehicle should also be safe, easy to park, relatively noncomplex, and, most importantly, pleasurable and easy to operate.
The present invention satisfies all the above requirements by providing a unique electric scooter having smooth power and acceleration and which is stable and easy to ride. Further, the unique three-wheeled of the present invention can derive its electric motor power either from solar energy provided to its battery or by recharging from an electric power line and is therefore quite economical in its operation.